1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to an organic light-emitting display device.
2.Description of the Related Art
An organic light-emitting display device is a self-emissive, next-generation, display device that has an improved viewing angle, contrast, response time, and power consumption, as compared to a liquid crystal display device (LCD). An organic light-emitting display device can be a passive-matrix, organic light-emitting display device, where pixels are coupled in a matrix between scan lines and signal lines, or an active-matrix, organic light-emitting display device, where pixels are controlled by thin film transistors (TFT).
The organic light-emitting diodes constituting a pixel are each composed of an anode electrode, an organic thin film layer, and a cathode electrode. When a predetermined voltage is applied between the anode electrode and the cathode electrode, holes injected through the anode electrode are recombined with electrons injected through the cathode electrode, to form excitons in a light-emitting layer. Photons are emitted when the excitons return to a lower energy state.
In general, pixels are tested using a lightening test and an aging test, during the manufacture of an organic light-emitting display device. In this case, a short bar is used to supply a constant test signal to scan lines or signal lines. Korean Patent Publication No. 2006-29086 (Apr. 4, 2006) and Korean Patent Publication No. 2006-127561 (Dec. 13, 2006) disclose a positive short bar and a negative short bar, which are formed in a data pad that is coupled to data lines and a scan pad that is coupled to scan lines. The lightening test is carried out when a test pin is in contact with the short bar. The short bars are removed during a scribing procedure, which involves cutting a substrate when the lightening test is completed.
However, in a structure where a drive circuit is formed on a substrate, or a drive circuit (in the form of semiconductor chips) is mounted onto a substrate using a chip on glass or wire bonding process, pads coupled to input terminals of the drive circuit are formed on an edge of the substrate, adjacent to the scribe lines. Therefore, such an organic light-emitting display device has a problem, in that it is difficult to construct a short bar using the above-mentioned processes.